


El Tango De Angel

by SaintedStars



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Attempted Murder, Beating, El Tango De Roxanne, Guns, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Moulin Rouge References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Shooting Guns, Singing, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Song: El Tango de Roxanne (Moulin Rouge), Songfic, Tags Are Hard, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Veteran Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: Can love be found in hell? You may as well ask if beautiful flowers bloom in a trash dump? No-one will be able to tell you no with certainty but they wouldn't be willing to test it out for themselves.Hell was a place where addiction was revelled and reviled in equal measure. It was not a place where a Prostitute Spider and a PTSD-riddled, alcoholic cat should be able to find each other but with the introduction of the Radio Demon into the Happy Hotel, they found they had little choice.Soon to be even less choice when Valentino gets involved.What they didn't expect was for the Radio demon to throw in his opinion and push them towards a decision that they never expected to make.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. The first steps...

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first chaptered story! Hope you enjoy it!

Can love be found in hell? You may as well ask if beautiful flowers bloom in a trash dump? No-one will be able tell you no with certainty but they wouldn’t be willing to test it out for themselves.

That was the situation that Angel Dust found himself unexpectedly in. Like everyone else, he had written off this ‘Hotel’ idea of Charlie’s as a joke, just a waste of time that would surely go down in flames but with the arrival of the Radio Demon and his cohorts, things had been turned on their head in a way no one could have ever expected. Especially not Angel.

Hell was a place where his addiction had exploded out of control, leading him into the arms of one man after another as they used his body. At first it had been bliss, just a haze of endless highs and pleasure until he had found himself in the presence of Valentino. Val had leapt on the chance to monopolise his body, parading him around like a prized pet and Angel had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. He had been blinded by the belief that Val genuinely cared for him, willing to excuse the harsh words and bruises as just ‘mistakes’ and ‘the heat of the moment’. That is, until, the golden exterior fell away before his eyes and he was able to see just badly he had fucked up by getting involved with this bastard.

But it was too late now.

Valentino owned his soul. It didn’t matter what he did now or how far he ran, he would always have to come back.

Angel thought he’d found a temporary respite from the misery at the Hotel, a place to lick his wounds after each fight and recover from the verbal abuse Valentino lavished upon him. All he had to do was tolerate the attempted ‘redemption’ project and he’d have a roof over his head and meals in his stomach.

Then Alastor and, more importantly, Husker arrived.

The cat had rebuffed his initial advances but Angel was nothing if not persistent. He had started hanging around the bar, drink in hand and despite Husk’s irritated demands for him to ‘fuck off, you infuriating piece of shit’, he had continued to try and get Husk to talk to him, unwilling to let things sit with just that single dismissal. Eventually Angel managed to wear him down and get Husk to start talking. It had begun as casual conversation over drinks then, after getting sufficiently buzzed, the topic had turned to their previous lives.

Husk had divulged how he had been selling contraband since his school days, graduating to becoming a serious dealer and a proficient gambler after leaving. He spent countless nights at casinos, winning, losing, drinking himself half-blind up until he met who he thought was going to be the love of his life. He had tried getting clean for her, giving up booze, drugs, even restricting his gambling but the siren song of the casino had been too much and, under pressure from her family, she had left him. The agony of his loss had almost been enough for him to tear him apart but something else had garnered his attention. War had broken out in Asia, and he had signed up, becoming a soldier. He fought through the jungles and watched friends and enemies alike be turned to ash by napalm dropped from above. Each time he saw it happen; he would wish that it had been him instead. Maybe then he could go back and make up for the life he’d wasted. But, in the cruellest of ironies, he survived. Hardened, riddled with PTSD and sinking deeper into the bottle with every passing day, he’d eventually gone to sleep with a bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand and woken up on the streets of Hell.

Nothing more needed to be said after that.

Angel hadn’t been shy about divulging his own past either. He talked about his family, how his father had never expected his being gay and would do anything he could to try and ‘fix him’, his love for his twin sister Molly and the numerous fights he and his brother, Arakniss, would get into and then out of when they crossed paths with the wrong person. How he had turned to sex work after leaving school as soon as he could and then had gotten into drugs, something else that pissed off his father. Until one day everything came to a head. His eye had been throbbing from where Arakniss had hit him and so he locked himself in his room, indulged in a final pile of his namesake and died then and there, tears streaming down his face and the taste of his own vomit on his tongue.

As it turned out, suffering was a great thing to bond over. Sharing their agonies and regrets and the occasional good memory as well become their routine. That is… Until Angel came from a meeting with Valentino. He had collapsed in the lobby and Husk, being the only person awake at the time, had carried him to a side room. When he took in the full extent of Angel’s injuries, Husk hadn’t been able to believe his own eyes. The Spider’s back was soaked in his own blood and when it had been cleaned away, he saw a litany of new and healing wounds covering the entirety of Angels’ back, some shallow, like they had been made with knives, and deep scratches made with nails. Burns from cigarettes and even some electrical burns, surely from Valentino’s on/off boyfriend Vox, and a myriad of bruises covered what was left.

Husk had been on the battlefield and saw what it did to most men. But this was almost enough to make him vomit.

Part way through patching him up, Angel had woken up and, in their usual manner, they settled into talking. Angel had divulged that Valentino had been furious at him for being unable to pay him and the beating had been to make up for it. He also let it slip that he hadn’t had a hint of drugs in weeks, meaning he had been taking all of this abuse and Husk had been astounded. He’d known men twice Angel’s size who couldn’t have handled half of this without needing to be high out of their skulls and Angel had been willing to do all of this sober.

He had asked if it was all was because he was really giving this whole redemption bullshit a try but Angel had shot that down. As it turned out, as Husk laid down fresh gauze on his back and wrapped him up bandages, Angel said it was because of their late-night talks. He had always been so tired that he had gone straight to bed after they’d finished talking and so he hadn’t had any clients for ages. No clients meant no money and that meant no drugs.

Husk had finished patching him up and was in the middle of warning him not to try taking a shower until morning when Angel leaned over and, in a motion Husk hadn’t experienced since he had died, kissed him. It was gentle, almost innocent and as soon as Angel pulled away, Husk found himself wanting more.

Angel had tried to walk away, saying that it was just thanks for listening to him bitch and taking care of his injuries but Husk hadn’t been willing to let him go so easily. Maybe it was the decades or maybe it was even centuries now since he had had someone touch him so gently but something about the spider made him crave more. Angel had a weird kind of aura about him. A mixture of confidence and control that most whores would have sold their back teeth to have.

Despite him following Angel up to his room, he and Angel didn’t sleep together that night. Instead, Angel went to bed and Husk curled up on a nearby chair in his room, waking up to find that the spider’s pet pig had crawled onto it as well and was curled up next to him. Angel had been awake before then as well and had teased him about the uncharacteristically adorable sight. Husk had told him where to cram his jokes but anyone with ears could see there wasn’t any real vitriol behind the words.

They had settled into a new routine. They didn’t have an exact name for what they had but it involved a lot of handholding and even the occasional kiss but they were careful not to do it in public. It was easier to keep things simple if they waited for a while before letting anyone in on it. That wasn’t to say that the others were unaware there was something going on.

Charlie had noted all the times the two spent in quiet conversation, surprisingly without the conspicuous glasses of alcohol in hand. Alastor had noticed the looks they shared. Nothing escaped him and even Vaggie had caught the occasional verbal slip up. Before, Husk hadn’t a single kind word for any of them, Angel especially, but now it was as if such insults burned on his tongue, leading him to settle for angry grunts and pointedly ignoring the Spider. Angel hadn’t been innocent either. He would always say that he had a ‘date tonight’ to get out of going to therapy or attending the meals that Charlie insisted that they have together, something about bonding over food and good company or some shit, but rather than going out, he would retreat to his room and Husk would disappear at the same time.

But Charlie insisted that they shouldn’t say anything to them. That this was personal for them and they had no right to poke their noses into their business and that ‘Angel and Husker will tell us when they feel ready for it.’ Alastor had only laughed in her face.

“Something like this will never last. Not if someone like Angel is involved.” The Radio Demon insisted, his grin taking on a smug air, as if he was seeing something that he never grew tired of watching repeat itself.

“What do you mean by that?” Vaggie asked, standing defensively in front of Charlie, has had become her habit whenever Alastor was involved.

“You must remember my dear that our darling Angel Dust is a whore. Someone who sells themselves to the highest bidder and can never give themselves to someone like that.”

Charlie had exclaimed that Alastor was wrong. That he couldn’t possibly know that that was the case but Alastor had only continued to laugh as he walked down the hall and disappeared. Charlie hated to admit it but she was afraid that Al really did have a point. Was what was going on between Angel and Husk really serious or was this just something that Angel was doing for shits and giggles?

Eventually the two began to grow bolder. Husk had been resistant to it for the longest time but, just as before, Angel had managed to convince him. They waited for the right moment, when they knew everyone in the hotel would be in the lobby. It came sooner than they had anticipated but let it be known that Husk wasn’t going to let that scare him. Instead, it terrified him.

Angel appeared to be more confident but he was unsure as well. Like most people with seemingly limitless self-confidence, he had a layer of insecurity hiding underneath all of it and while he had no doubt that Charlie and Vaggie wouldn’t have a problem with it and he didn’t care what Alastor had to say about it, he hated to think of what Valentino would say. He was certain that the moth pimp would find out about it sooner or later and Valentino would be enraged. It was bad enough whenever he had to tell him that he didn’t have the money to pay him so what would he saw when he found out the real explanation why he wasn’t getting any clients?

The evening had come around sooner than he had anticipated, and Husk had taken his usual spot behind the bar. In a surprisingly nonchalant manner, Angel, dressed in a surprisingly subdued light pink cowl necked dress and his usual heels, had sauntered over to the bar and wordlessly accepted a dirty martini from Husk. Instead of giving a verbal thanks, Angel leaned in and kissed Husk.

The kiss was soft, as gentle as their first had been but this time, both were active participants and well-aware of their actions.

When they pulled away, Angel immediately became aware of a high-pitched squealing coming from across the room.

Charlie was almost in tears but her grin was threatening to split her face and though Vaggie was holding her back, it was clear to see that she was smiling as well, hiding it behind her hair. The only smile that was putting him off was Alastor but that creepy fuck unnerved him as a general rule. Niffty was looking confused but he considered it to be a success anyway. Husk seemed pleased in the end and that was all that mattered to him.

Things went on undisturbed after that until a day that Angel knew was sure to come arrived. He had become lost in a haze of content cuddles in Husker’s warm, musky-smelling fur that looking at the date on his phone had brought ice into his stomach.

Today he had to pay Valentino again with his profits.

Profits that he didn’t have.

His mind raced with options, something that he could do to get out of this.

Ask Cherri? No, she was just as broke as he was.

Talk to Charlie? His pride would never allow him.

Approach Alastor. Fuck. That!

Hi eyes turned to the form sleeping beside him. Did Husk have any money or had he used it all at the tables? It wouldn’t surprise him. He was certain that Husker wasn’t actually getting paid to sit at the bar, unless booze had suddenly become a legit form of currency whilst he had been dead.

That was a question for another time. Now he had a far bigger subject to focus his attention on.

What’s worse was, it came with it’s own baggage. What was Husk going to say? Could he really tell him where he was going? What was he going to say when he came back, bloodied and broken?

Would that be the final straw? The thought made Angel’s stomach lurch, the feeling worse than any hangover or come down he’d ever experienced.

Husker, in some unknown animalistic instinctual reaction, shifted beside him and Angel found himself being centred again. This was real. Husk was still there. They were still there together, settled in bed and one of them was being eaten by his own horrible thoughts.

Angel was able to keep himself together for the rest of the day. All throughout breakfast, a daily event he attended purely out of the need for food, his morning and afternoon walks with Fat Nuggets and the few moments of privacy he was able to snatch with Husker.

All the while, the spectre of his future loomed over him in the shape of a great, sweet-smelling moth. It towered over him and he found himself jumping at every over-sized shadow, his mind hoodwinking him into thinking that he could still smell Valentino’s cigarette smoke and feel his claws digging into the flesh of his arms and legs.

To his credit, he managed to keep Husker from noticing but as day turned into night, he realised with increasing horror, that it was time to pay the piper.

He’d run out of time.

“See ya Husky, thanks for taking care of Fat Nuggets for me.” He said softly as he headed for the door, turning around only to wave goodbye to Husker for what could very well be the last time, closing the door behind him.

He’d only made it down to the end of the street before a familiar limo drove up beside him and the sticky, sweet perfume that had saturated his nightmares perforated his senses. Without a word, he climbed inside and let it carry him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I promised it would be up in a week and I damn well delivered! Enjoy it!

Chapter 2

Husk wasn’t stupid or blind.

Most thought that he could be boiled down to gambling, booze and Husk wasn’t in a hurry to correct them but he had his moments of clarity. Moments where he could see past people’s words and defences to what was really going on behind their eyes. To where their pain and misery lingered.

One of those moments was happening now. Angel had just left, moving under the excuse that he had to go to work but the way he had smiled as he’d gone, how he was holding himself, even the lack of the usual flirtatious remark told Husk that there was something else happening tonight. Something that Angel wasn’t looking forward to. Something that involved that scum-sucking moth Valentino.

He continued to linger behind the bar, where he was every time Angel had come back with injuries that needed tending to. But he wasn’t alone.

Charlie and Vaggie had watched Angel leave from a side room, their faces betraying their concern for the spider. Nifty had been pulled away from her usual cleaning frenzy to ask what was going on but no-one had been able to give her a clear answer. It wasn’t their story to tell.

Then there was Alastor.

The Radio Demon had been lingering around the top of the stairs, microphone in hand and ever-present grin glowing in the encroaching darkness that spread through the hotel’s lobby. The sound of static had been playing constantly since Angel had left and it was slowly getting on Husk’s nerves. Wasn’t it bad enough that he was already thinking about what Angel must be going through without that fucking noise setting his fur on end.

“Al, you wanna stop that noise before I lose it?” He said finally, putting down the glass that he had been cleaning perhaps a little too forcefully on the counter.

“My dear Husker, why would I do that when it elicits such an intriguing reaction? Alastor asked from his vantage point on the stairs.

“I’m already tense enough as it is and I don’t need your crap making it worse.” Husk shot back, picking up another glass and beginning to clean it, barely thinking about what he was doing.

“But why would you be so tense? After all, you’re only waiting for our effeminate friend Angel to come back?” Alastor replied.

“Exactly!” Husk snapped, his voice cracking across the silent entrance hall like a whip and making everyone back Alastor flinch. Charlie carefully ushered Vaggie to step back, pushing down the spear that her girlfriend had summoned out of nowhere.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to elaborate Husker. I don’t see why anyone would show such concern one such as that.” He was baiting him and Husk knew it but he was too far gone now to stop.

“Because I care about him!” He admitted finally, his voice still hard.

“But why? I’m afraid you must have forgotten what Angel is, my friend.” Alastor’s voice was almost musical, lilting and playful.

“And what is that, exactly?” Husk snapped again, his teeth coming together with a hard click.

“A whore.” Such a blunt answer, devoid of Alastor’s usual theatrics caught everyone flat footed.

“And what does that mean?” Husk asked, his voice going dangerously low. Alastor may own his soul but he wasn’t above taking a swipe at the Radio Demon if he said the wrong thing.

Without further explanation, Alastor snapped his fingers, the sound of a radio tuning signalling what was about to happen and the shadows on the walls seemed to morph, sliding down off of the walls and the floor to rise up, taking on shapes, not of their former selves but of others. Charlie saw that she was right to push Vaggie back. Whatever Alastor was planning was not going to be pleasant to witness.

_“First, there is desire,”_ Two figures emerged from the darkness cast by Alastor’s powers. They were hard to make out at first, as if they were testing their new forms but the distinctive forms of Angel and Husker came clearly into view, twirling and dancing around each other in a delicate, yet passionate manner.

_“Then, passion, then suspicion! Jealousy, anger, betrayal!”_ The shadows warped, the shadow Angel wrapping and twisting itself around the various figures that morphed into view. Some that Husk recognised, others that he didn’t. One, towering at the end of the room, that was all too familiar.

_When love is for the highest bidder, there is no trust!”_ The large figure, now clearly in the shape of Valentino, was prowling forwards the shadow of Angel. It seized the other by the wrist, holding it close and dragging it back across the room, leaving Husk’s shadow alone.

_“Without trust, there is no love!”_ Alastor declared, music beginning to fill in the silence.

_“Jealousy, yes, jealousy!”_ The shadow of Husk moved across the room, snatching up the arm of Angel Shadow and pulling him back. It stung the real Husk to see his image be manipulated like that.

_“Will drive you!”_

_“Will drive you!”_

_“Will drive you!”_ The sound echoed around the room, picked up and carried by the other shadow beings, their glowing eyes fixed on the drama playing out before them.

 _“Mad!”_ Alastor cried, taking position in the centre of the landing.

_“Angel,_

_You don't have to put on that red light,_

_Walk the streets for money…”_ Alastor crooned. Husk knew that wasn’t how the song went. Alastor was changing it just to fuck with him. The problem was, it was working too well.

_“You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right,_

_Angel,_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight,_

_Angel,_

_You don't have to sell your body to the night.”_ The shadow of Valentino had snatched Angel’s figure back, kicking the form of Husk to the ground and forcing Angel’s shadow to dance with it. Though the only thing that could be seen was their eyes, the expression of pain hidden behind flirtation was clear as day on Angel’s face.

Husk hated himself for it but he had to play along. It was the quickest way to get this over with.

_“His eyes upon your face,”_ Valentino’s shadow forced Angel’s to look at him, a finger under his chin.

 _“His hand upon your hand,”_ Angel’s shadow was gripped by all four wrists, manipulated like a marionette.

 _“His lips caress your skin,”_ A pink smoke all too reminiscent of Valentino’s preferred cigarettes wafted out, consuming Angel’s shadow and leaving it limp against the Moth’s hulking form.

 _“It's more than I can stand!”_ Husk screamed, slamming the glass down on the counter and shattering it.

_“Angel!”_

_“Angel!”_ Alastor called, the sound reverberating around the room. 

_“Why does my heart cry?”_ Husk had a sudden, terrible premonition. Angel was in danger, in horrible danger and there was no way out.

 _“Feelings I can't fight!”_ Not without help. Not without Husk.

_“You're free to leave me,_

_But just don't deceive me.”_ Husk, vaulting over the bar and running across the room, reached the door without a backwards glance, leaving Charlie and Vaggie to stare after him.

_“And please believe me when I say_

_I love you!”_ He whispered, taking flight and praying that it wasn’t too late.

_“Et je t'aime tellement, qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

_Tu m'as laissé, tu m'as laissé pour un tas de pièces_

_L'âme m'a quitté_

_Mon coeur est parti_

_Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre_

_Parce que je ne peux pas te convaincre_

_Ne te vends pas, Angel…”_ Alastor murmured, gripping his microphone tightly. His grin had turned positively predatory from all of the entertainment he was garnering from this.

_“Angel!”_

_You don't have to put on that red light!_

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight!”_ He continued, his smaller audience watching with a mixture of fascination and horror.

_“Why does my_

_Heart cry?_

_Feelings I can't fight!”_ Husk soared through the skies of Hell, the streets below just a blur to him.

_“Angel!”_ He was only slowed as a screen flared to life, displaying a form that forced Husk to a stop.

_“You don't have to put on that red light,”_ On it was displayed a pink and white figure. Their face was covered in bruises, a freshly purpling mark forming under one of their eyes and a trickle of blood was sluggishly falling from their lip.

_“Angel!”_

_“You don't have to wear that dress tonight!”_ Behind them loomed a black figure, the rectangular head of Vox’s screen and electric blue swung through their air for a split second before Angel’s screams, magnified and broadcast throughout Hell, filled the air.

_“Why does my heart cry?” ‘Please… Don’t let be too late.’_

_“Feelings I_

_Can't fight.” ‘Let me get there in time.’_ Husk thought, picking up speed again and heading straight for Porn Studios, a the smallest of desperate tears falling from his eyes.

 _“Angel!”_ Angel’s screams were on a repeating loop in his head.

_“Angel!”_

_“Angel!”_

_“Angel!”_ He could see them. Angel was in Valentino’s office and Husk could see him through the glass.

 _“Angel!”_ He screamed and the spider lifted his head at the sound, his formerly deadened eyes springing to life.

Angel’s body coiled and twisted in Valentino’s grip, one hand swinging out with claws bared and this time it was Valentino’s turn to scream. Dropping the floor and wasting no time, Angel launched himself across the office and out the room.

As soon as the pink and white spider had vanished, Valentino was already at his desk, pulling something out of a drawer and following, leaving Vox to watch them go. Husk followed, instinctively knowing where Angel was headed.

A door was kicked open and Angel lurched forwards onto the roof. He had a stitch in his side that was threatening to split him in half, he could barely see through one of his eyes and pain seemed to resonate through his entire body with every step but he was determined to keep going until he reached the edge. Then he came to a stop.

It was a dead end. He was trapped.

“Shit, shit shit! Great fuckin’ job, Angel. You had to punch the bastard and run to the goddamn roof! Fuck!” He screamed, looking around for some way off.

Behind him, the door opened again, this time quieter but it was still enough to bring Angel’s hackles up.

“Oh… Angel baby…” Crooned Valentino in a mock soothing tone.

“How about you answer me one little question?” The Overlord asked as he approached, blood dripping down his chin.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Angel’s breathing caught in his throat, choking his voice and keeping him from answering.

“Actually no… I know what you’re doing…”

“You got a little too coked up… and wanted to let loose. I get that baby…” Angel shrank back against the edge, tasting copper in his mouth and trying to ignore the bile rising in his throat.

“After all…” Valentino cocked the gun he had pulled from his desk, “…Ain’t no way you’d wanna shoot me up…” Angel cringed, bracing himself. “… and just fuckin’ RUN OFF.”

Valentino’s mouth curled into a cruel, mirthless smile. “And I forgive you Angel baby. Gonna have to make it up to me, of course. Leave that hotel and be on snuff duty for a few years… Because you know Angel…”

Husk’s image flickered through Angel’s mind. His touch, his voice. The way he held him, first in his arms and then in his wings, surrounding him in the feeling of comfort and security.

“…I’m the only one that’ll ever give a shit about you.” Bullshit. That was bullshit!

“FUCK YOU! YA OVERGROWN PURPLE SHITSTAIN!” Angel exclaimed, the words straining his throat which was already raw from screaming.

“70 FUCKIN’ YEARS I’VE PUT UP WITH YOUR CRAP!” He threw the small prize he’d been holding all this time to the floor, the golden tooth he’d ripped from Valentino’s mouth bouncing away across the roof.

“I’M NOT YOUR BABY WHORE OR YOU’RE GODAMMNED TOY!” Valentino’s eyes followed the gleam of gold for a moment then snapped back to watch Angel.

“WHAT I AM IS FUCKING DONE WITH YER BULLSHIT!” Angel screamed finally and a flash of rage went through Valentino. How dare this little whore…

Angel was panting from the effort of screaming but he was far from done.

“At least I got one good punch in at yer ugly mug… My fuckin’ afterlife’s a joke! Redemptions a joke! Can’t do shit right in life, with you or at ho-…” He paused, gathering his strength, “the hotel.”

“So fuckin shoot me and get it over with.” Angel demanded, standing tall for the first time since he’d come onto the roof. Valentino’s lips curled upwards as he took aim, the barrel pointed directly at Angel’s head.

“I gotta say, Angel Dust… I might actually miss you.” Angel’s expression faltered.

“A good money maker… a good fuck, too. But hey…” The spider went limp, falling against the edge to crouch on the floor.

“Not like I don’t got my pick of more obedient whores-“ Valentino stopped, watching Angel fall into a familiar position. “What’s up baby? Want one last taste of Daddy?”

“Hmm? Nah. Go stick yer dick in a wall socket.” Angel replied mockingly, his mouth curving into a smirk and his eyes fixed on something behind Valentino.

“Going by Vox, ya seem to like getting yer bits fried.” Valetino’s rage boiled over again, taking aim.

“You ungrateful bi-huh?!” Before he could finish, Angel had launched himself into the air, arms outstretched and a look of determined desperation in his eyes.

His hands groped at empty air for a single, heart-stopping moment then Husk’s paws closed around his, pulling him into the air and keeping them up with his wings beating the air.

“Yer lucky ya weigh as much as a fuckin’ twig Legs!” Husk chided, righting himself in the air after catching Angel had temporarily thrown him off balance.

“Nice catch, Husky!” Angel replied, “Well ain’t you just a knight in fuzzy armor. Lucky me.” His playful tone belaying his relief at the cat’s appearance.

“Cut the crap Angel!” Husk snapped, letting Angel climb up his body to hold him more securely.

“I’ve been watchin’ you. I’ve been in war, an’ I know that _look_. Uusually saw it before some fucker blew their own brains out.” Angel faltered, taken aback. “ _Was_ gonna meet you back at downstairs but a couple of chicks said they heard some shots go off.” Husk lied as he lifted them higher, keeping one eye on Angel and the other on Valentino.

“Figured only you’d be stupid enough to take on an Overlord…” A

“Anyway…” Husk said quickly, trying to change the subject. “Princess is watchin’ your pig so-! Hold on.” He was cut a shot piercing through the air and nearly hitting his wing. To his credit, Husk dodged cleanly but Angel yelped in surprise and terror.

“Watch yer head…”

“OH SHIT!!” Angel screamed, clutching hold of Husk.

“Those are a Holy Bullets asshole! The fuck you flutterin’ around for!” Angel demanded, Husk’s wings beating the air and carrying them away.

“I had my eye on ‘em. What’s the fuckin’ problem?!” Husk retaliated, carrying Angel over the roofs of the city below.

Below them, on the roof, Valentino blew off the smoke that had been lazily rising from the barrel of his gun.

“Hmm… The Radio Demon’s little puss, huh?” The smoke swirled, turning red and gathering around his hand.

“Heheh… Alright, then.” A new shape began to emerge, this time a piece of paper rolled up. A single word was visible at the top.

 _‘Contract’_.

“Go ahead and have your fun. But we ain’t done here… Not by a long shot… **Anthony**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Was this ever a mission to write! I am frackin' exhausted but I'm so glad that it's done! I'm sorry that I made you all wait so long for this but I'm really hoping that you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also I should mention that if the dialogue at the end sounds familiar, it's because it is all from this comic: www.twitter.com/jigokuhana89/status/1320050683119357952. (Sorry if the link doesn't work).
> 
> The comic was also dubbed marvelously here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DwV6io8dyBA
> 
> All of these creators are so talented and you should absolutely check them out because I can't praise their skills enough. Have fun with that! 
> 
> As for me I need to take a break. I don't know if I'll do anything for December but fingers crossed inspiration will hit me or if you have any suggestions for songs I can use, be my guest.
> 
> The song count for this is 8 and I do enjoy being right.
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on Tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... You may be wondering where the rest of the story, more specifically the song of this songfic, is. Well, I can quite proudly say that it will be posted next week! That's right, this is going to be my very first chaptered story! I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this but now that I'm finally posting it, I'm so glad that it did. I reached a point where I realised 'I'm going to need to split this up but how do I do that without using something that would make it look really messy?' and the first thing that came to my mind was to split it into chapters! So that's how this turned out this way. 
> 
> I've got more to say but it is getting really late and I can't think when it's this late and I'm running on such little sleep. I'll have to tell you all next time.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me what you think of this approach. Also, go ahead and suggest any other songs that you think could be done like this as well.
> 
> The song count (so far) is 5 and I'm positive that it's going to get even higher before I'm done. 
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on Tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated.


End file.
